Chipwrecked Rap Battle
by Isiah02
Summary: Based off the lunch truck scene from the movie 8 Mile, Jeanette, Zoe, and the Chipmunks rap about their feelings being stranded on the island. A fictional happening during the movie Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked. Rated T for language.


**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome to Chipwrecked Rap Battle. This is a little fiction moment during the movie Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked.**

 **Tom: And the rap battle is based off of the 2002 movie 8 Mile. It's a really great movie.**

 **Isiah: Without further adu let's do this!**

* * *

Jeanette was going to a random tree to find something to eat. She found some pinecones and mangoes to no surprise. When she got down from the tree she joined her sisters and decided to release herself.

 _Jeanette: Man, I'm getting so sick and tired, of messing with these trees._

 _It's like every time I climb up one, I don't think I'm me._

 _My stomach's growling, just to get a bite._

 _But I'm sick of eating food off these fucking huge heights._

"I hear you on that, Jeanette," Brittany said agreeing to Jeanette's rap. Eleanor just clapped in agreement. While they were going on, they didn't notice Zoe walking towards them.

 _Jeanette: Stranded ass food, I'm in a stranded ass mood._

 _I wanted to stay home but I needed to let loose._

When Jeanette turned her back she didn't notice Zoe walking up to her and her sisters. Zoe then started her rap.

 _Zoe: Man, I never thought I'd hear a lot of stress and frustration from Jeanette in the third Chipmunks movie in 2011._

 _I would just get some food and take my crazy ass back to my treehouse._

 _But I think I'll stay here and show you why your nerdy ass raps won't bounce._

A lot of people had their attention drawn to the scene. Even Dave, Ian, the honey bagger that Alvin fought, the three girls that the Chipettes had a dance battle with, Captain Corelli who wanted to be stupid and somehow found his way on the island, and Isiah and Tom.

 _Zoe: Look at y'all out here, all over the island like dumb bees_

 _Just to get pinecones and mangoes from these motherloving trees._

 _What I have in mind to get you trolled up?_

 _I spill poison in every direction, try some luck._

 _Look at this bird lookin' ass homie. (Referring to Ian in his pelican suit)_

"Oh sure, get on the bad guy," Ian said offensively as everyone laughed. "I gotta hear this," Dave said as he listened closely to Zoe.

 _Zoe: Thinks he's handsome much, but he's an ugly motherlover._

 _The 'munks and 'ettes deserve to be with another._

 _But real talk, stop rhyming and stick to your singing career, Jeanette._

 _Next time leave that bull crap on TV and the internet._

 _Speaking of the Internet, take a look at the so called sexy version of Rouge the Bat._ _(Referring to Brittany)_

Everyone again laughed but this time at Brittany for wearing her flower bikini and standing like a some type of brat. Brittany just gave Zoe the middle finger.

 _Zoe: When you rehearse for concerts, you probably wear clothes that don't even match._

 _Made outta the thread from Saints Row IV's Planet Zin._

 _If ten old women went swimming in a pool, you probably join in._

"Damn," Isiah and Tom said together.

"That's what she get," Captain Corelli said out loud.

While everyone was laughing their butts off, Alvin noticed what was going on and decided to join in on the rap battle.

 _Alvin: Okay, folks. Enough with the dumb jokes._

 _Especially from a dumb headed whore yourself. Eh, Zo?_

 _Her style's been fooled._

 _You've been here way longer than me, and I chillax better than you._

"You can't be serious," Zoe said not approving the red clad's rap.

 _Alvin: Babe, grab some bark and take a bite._

 _What's this woman standing at the tree for? She ain't got muscle to climb!_

Alvin's rap was approved by some applauds and some cheers from the crowd. Then suddenly a blue clad French chipmunk jumped into the crowd. He high fived Alvin and began his rap.

 _Simone: Check it out everyone. My name is not Simon. It is Simone._

 _And I'm confronting a bitch who's on a search for treasure and a rotten chicken bone._

 _You think you have the skill of the po-po, but the justice, you don't serve it._

 _If pink clad's beautiful, then you're perverted._

 _At least she admits it, so don't even risk it._

 _Woman's starving to death. Find her some meat and crisp it!_

"Damn! He raps kinda cool for a French chipmunk," said Ian.

"I'll say," Dave said as he saw Theodore enter the commotion. Simone also noticed and allowed him to start. "C'mon," he said as he stepped aside with Alvin.

 _Theodore: I don't know what you were thinking, Crunch._

 _You must have your thick stomach showing too much._

 **Tom: *as Zoe* Me? No, look at you, bro!**

 _Theodore: This island, you wanna leave but you can't._

 _Eaten a lot of plants for so long, you turned into a plant!_

After that last rap, Theodore jumped onto Zoe's shoes.

 _Theodore: Brothers! Check out her motherloving boots!_

 _For crap sakes, they're starting to grow roots!_

The crowd laughed at Theodore's rap as he jumped off Zoe's boots.

 _Theodore: In the 2011 movie you got faded._

 _But in Adventure in the Kingdom, you look like a D'vorah looking ass gang banger that never made it._

 _Hey why you gotta try to kill off the old guy, Z?_

 _When really you're the one who's gonna die from HIV._

The crowd laughed a whole lot louder at the rap that Theodore just said as Alvin and Simon stood next to him.

 _Alvin: Man, we're done with this clown._

 _Simone: She's suddenly gone soft. To hell with it._

 _Theodore: Yeah. Let's have our counterparts finish you off._

After that last rap, the three chipmunks made their way out of the crowd knowing that they put in work on their raps.

* * *

 ***Isiah and Tom enters room***

 **Tom: Man, they were doing work on Zoe, man.**

 **Isiah: Yeah. Betcha she won't try anything stupid again.**

 **Tom: I know that's right.**

 **Isiah: She won't try that no more, bro. Everyone we hope you enjoyed the story. If you haven't, check out the update to Shot Blocking. Expect another chapter of that real soon. I'm just about halfway done with the next chapter.**

 **Tom: Please remember to leave a nice review. Flames are not allowed as always. As we're doing doing another chapter of Shot Blocking, we've also started working on the next chapter for Adventure in the Kingdom: Simon's Episode. BTW please be aware that the Simon and Theodore Episodes are not sequels. They are just events that happened with the occurring events of Alvin's Episode. The real sequel is coming soon. Not for a while, but soon. And with that being said, we hope you enjoyed the story. We love you guys. Thanks for the support given to us everyday. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah.**

 **Isiah: Until the next story.**

 **Dave: *barges in room* Guys! You're are missing the fun stuff!**

 **Isiah: Ooh, hold up!**

 **Tom: What the heck!**

 ***Dave, Isiah, and Tom leaves room***


End file.
